


How to Win Someone Over For Dummies

by VeeMatheson



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I crave more fluff, I will fill the Satan tag on my own, MC certainly doesn’t mind, One Shot, Phone Call, Satan is best boy, Satan is not smooth, Short One Shot, flatter your demons kids, i will die on this hill, kinda asking out on a date?, no editing we die like men, or maybe he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeMatheson/pseuds/VeeMatheson
Summary: A re-write of the phone call you get from Satan (How to win someone over for dummies).
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 138





	How to Win Someone Over For Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone or as an addition to Don’t Overthink It. Originally I had planned to add it as a chapter but figured it didn’t need to be.

Satan drummed his fingers along the shelf, looking along the books lining his room. He let out a sigh. Of course he had read all of them multiple times. He wasn’t sure why he bothered, double checking the titles like Beel double checked the fridge. He ran a hand through his hair. Maybe he should just go to the library at RAD and see if they had anything different? Or maybe the archive?

He perked up a bit. He could invite MC to go with him. It’d be nice to be able to see her outside of Lamentation anyway.  
Before he had time to sort out the idea more he was already digging his phone out of his pocket to call her. A few rings and a click. 

“Hey Satan. What’s up?”

“How’s your studying going?” Maybe if he played himself off as just trying to be helpful he could hide the fact he just wanted to see her. “I know you are an outstanding exchange student, but I thought that you were perhaps struggling a bit.”

She was silent for a moment. He hoped he hadn’t offended her. _Fuck, what if he did?_

“Well, I actually am a bit.”

Relief washed over him. “I thought so!”

Satan felt a smile spread across his face. _This could work._ “You must be struggling with the report about Devildom culture and history, right? You haven’t been here that long yet, so you might have no clue what you should write about. If you have trouble finding the right materials or references, you should pay a visit to the RAD library.”

There were some shuffling noises on her end. “How did you guess which class I was struggling with? I know you like detective shows but c’mon.” Another shuffle. “But yeah, I’m having a hard time with it. The report is due on Monday and I feel like all this information goes in one ear and out the other.”

Satan inspected his nails. “If you use your authority as a student council member, you should also be able to browse through the restricted section of the library. And I guess you could also try going to the archive right outside of town…”

The devil swapped the phone to his other ear and continued. “It hasn’t been used as a reference so far, so I’m sure you can include it in your report. However, a human needs a reference letter to gain access to the archive.”

“Satan! Sir!” God, it was so _cheesy_ but he found himself blushing regardless. “I’d be honored if you helped me!”

  
“Ahaha! You sound just like Mammon!” He let his laughter trail off, but the blush stayed. “I don’t feel anything in particular when Mammon calls me that, but I have to admit I enjoy hearing it from you.”  
His blush deepened when he realized what he said. “I mean, sucking up, that is! You know you don’t have to butter me up…” _Real smooth_.

MC chuckled. “I’ve heard flattery is the best way to deal with demons, though.”

He relaxed. “I could show you around both the library and the archive if you want. I actually called to invite you to go, because I also have some business that I have to take care of anyway.”

  
“Ah, I’m an after thought then?” He could picture her grin that was betrayed by her voice.

  
He felt re-energized. “Let’s get right to it and go there now. “Good deeds should be done quickly” as you humans would say. Rest assured. As long as you stick with me, your report will be the best one anyone has ever submitted!”

****


End file.
